


Break Me

by CapAleran2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, B&E, F/M, break and enter, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapAleran2/pseuds/CapAleran2
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have found themselves in a bind. [nalu drabble, an Ask from endragoneel on my tumblr page]





	

Natsu tapped the wheel nervously, his eyes darting around the alley. His face itched from the mask he had worn earlier, and they were now on limited time. She was supposed to be quick; in and out, barely fifteen minutes. Now it was reaching twenty and Lucy was still not back yet.

“Come on… what’s takin’ so long…” He muttered. He glanced behind him, towards the back of the dark alley. Shadows lingered there and he couldn’t tell if they were stationary or not. Paranoia set in as a cover to his emotions. It would only take all of five minutes for the nearby blue to find them in the act.

Then they’d kiss their illegal profession goodbye.

Leaning over the wheel, Natsu tried to get a view of the windows above the store’s side entrance. Maybe Lucy caught a bad break and had to exit early -or too late- and bail. She was usually flawless in these types of situations. It didn’t mean she was perfect.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bit of blond and then there she was, pressed to the window. Her hand repeatedly tapped it as fast as she could manage. Fear was etched into her features.

Natsu pressed the unlock button to let her in. Hurriedly, she slid into the passenger seat. He gaped at her. “What the f-”

“Just go! Drive!” Lucy cried, facing the windshield. In her lap was a sack filled with what she could manage to swipe. Her fingers shook as she wiped at her face. 

A giant dog jumped onto the passenger door, teeth bared in saliva and claws scraping the metal. It’s body rocked the car before Natsu could get it started.

He turned the engine, still staring at the black beast. “What happened!?”

Lucy didn’t answer him as he shifted into drive and stomped the accelerator. Tires squealed in their wake. He barely had time to look both ways before guiding the speeding vehicle out from between the two buildings. The dog gave chase down the block before giving up and turning around.

They drove in silence. Lucy’s heavy breathing was all that was heard aside from their heart beats thumping in their ears. Running a yellow light, he glanced into the rear view before speaking. “What happened?”

Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself further. “No one was home upstairs, but it looked like a child lives there. Natsu, it looked like they had a child!”

“I don’t make the requests, it’s not my fault.”

“It’s hard enough to live for yourself, let alone trying to support a kid too!” Lucy shouted at him, turning slightly in the seat.

Natsu frowned. “Calm down, what did you get?”

She glared and opened her mouth, but he cut her off. “Luce, he’s going to be pissed if we don’t bring back something. What’s in the bag?”

“A few necklaces, a tablet, a huge wad of cash…”

His head snapped to her and then back to the road. “How much?”

“I don’t know, I just grabbed it when I felt it,” Lucy answered. She sat back and rubbed her arm. “I stepped on a creaky floorboard and that stupid dog found me. I thought it was going to rip me to shreds. Did you see its teeth?”

But Natsu was smiling. “Yea, but you did good. Ya got out in time.”

“I was over the time limit.”

“But no bitch ass cops got wind of the break in.” He replied with a snort. “As long as we don’t lead ‘em to him, we’re good for another month.”

She was quiet as she stared out the window. She didn’t want to live like this anymore. How many other people were going to be affected by the monster they called a boss. A landlord. A provider…

He saw her expression. She had worn it before. “Hey, look at me.”

Reluctantly, she turned. Blond strands hid part of her face.

“It’s gonna be ok. We’ll get out. We’ll start a new life. Together.”

“When?” She whispered. A single tear slid down her cheek. When he didn’t answer, she turned forward to watch the car eat up the road in a blur.


End file.
